Places
by johnnymommy19
Summary: The places Spock never actually would think to go... unless Uhura was there. R&R!
1. Duck Park

Places

The places Spock wouldn't have thought to go… unless Uhura was there.

Duck Park

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

_Reference: Wikia (on Andorians.)_

_A/N. Wow. Andorians sure are hilarious. I saw this one picture of one attacking a human. With only on . It's a hilarious sight! Not only that... (They have four genders!!!)_

"Hey professor!" Uhura said excitedly as she entered his office. In the Study of Alien Anatomy and Physiology class he was teaching, they were studying the rudiments of the Andorian anatomy, which was one of Uhura's favorite alien species.

She never actually met an Andorian, but she would often watch movies with fascinating Andorian actors. Some comedies would make fun of their lack of balance when their antennae was misplace. (None of the comedies with this skit actually used an Andorian.)

"You appear to be excited Cadet. Do you have an inclination for Andorians?" He asked. He'd never met anyone to become excited over the species. Vulcans found them very illogical.

"I love them! They are so unique, but then of course, what species isn't?" Uhura said sitting in front of his desk, the usual.

"Cadet, I know you are excited, but I find it to be illogical. We are not going to have a discussion over the Andorian culture or their anatomy. You are here to help me with the lesson plan and the species' project I give the students at the end of the section."Although Spock had no interest in teaching a medical class, he had much experience in the field and decided in the past to take a class referring to the anatomy of many species.

"Oh, yeah of course." Uhura said a bit upset.

"You seem...disappointed. We can converse about them if you would like." Spock said, lifting her spirits.

"No professor, I am here to help you so let's get started." Uhura said taking out her PADD from her bag.

"Well... I'm sure you have already sent the Cadets their assignment via email." Uhura said after a couple of moments of awkward silence. Spock was a bit surprised when she looked up from her work and found him staring as helplessly as a Vulcan could at her.

He knew she held no affections for him, but it was amazing for her to be with him for so many hours a day. He couldn't help but steal some gazes without her suspecting anything. He cleared his throat to clear some awkwardness.

"Yes. I have. The Cadets will be learning of their build first. I believe after they are finish with their bones and muscles we should proceed to their blood. Because of our limited time for each species we will not get into details for each system, but I will explain why their blood is blue along with their epidermis. What I am anticipating is speaking with the class about their antennae. Their reactions may be hysterical." Spock said writing down what he just explained to the cadet in front of him.

_Spock has a sense of humor? _Uhura asked herself. Although she enjoyed speaking with him on the subject of linguistics, he hadn't got any of her jokes, or innuendos, or puns. He often asked her what she meant by her words, but still didn't acknowledge the hilarity in them.

"That's good. And for the project?" Uhura asked suddenly wondering how he would approach teaching them of Vulcan A and P. Human anatomy and physiology wasn't taught in his class since so many medical cadets in this Starfleet command already studied it... them being on earth and human and all... But there was still an Anatomy and Physiology of the Human Body class taught, by Professor Clark.

"I am not too sure of what they may be assigned." Spock answered, knowing most likely they would write some sort of paper. He wasn't really into displays or group work. Group work seemed inefficient when examining progress. Individually he would be able to see who was progressing and who was lacking in skills. _Sure he doesn't know. Everyone knows he's going to assign some fifty paged essay on how temperature affects the metabolism of an Andorian._

Uhura didn't have much grading to do that day since she finished most of it yesterday, plus there was a test on the last chapter a few days ago, leaving not much work to grade anyway. Uhura yawned, showing her boredom as Spock researched on his computer.

"Are you fatigued?" Spock asked turning towards her.

"No. I'm just bored out of my mind." Uhura exaggerated.

"Well, if you find me boring, you are not needed for services today, you may leave."

"Oh. No. I didn't mean you are boring, I meant I am bored because I am anticipating..._leaving._" Uhura said without thinking. _Damn it._

"I wish not to be redundant, but you may leave." Spock offered, motioning towards the door. _He'll hate me forever._

"I'm so sorry professor. I did not mean anything offensive. It just I am ready to relax and go to the park. And, _ugh_ let my hair down!"

"I don't mind you 'letting your hair down' as you say, in my office. And I can put on some soothing music if you would like." Spock said opening his mouth to command the computer to play some of his music but was cut off.

"Professor, would you like to go to the park? You should relax too... and let your hair down." She laughed loudly at her nonsensical joke.

"There is no need for me to turn down your first offer, but if what I believe your words are implying about me 'letting my hair down' mean taking a band out of my hair and letting it flow free as of what you are going to do, I would have to turn down that offer. Plus it is illogical, my hair has never been in a band and I am not planning on ever having it in a style of such." Spock said standing and turning of his computer.

Uhura let out a shriek of laughter as he finished his speech. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at how literal he took her offer.

"I was kidding Spock." She explained as he walked out of the door behind her.

***

His eyes studied her body as she walked, but went nowhere innocent eyes wouldn't go. She walked gracefully and with purpose, not slowing down for Spock. It wasn't as if she had to slow down anyway, his long strides almost were too fast for her usual pace.

"You find the park alleviating?" Spock asked finally breaking the silence. There was a park a few blocks from the school students often traveled to, to do homework, or just to relax.

"Very. I love it. My friends often meet me there, but today I decided to go alone. With you as an exception." Uhura said.

"I apologize if I am intruding. I will leave you to your own if you would like me to." Spock stated.

"No!" Uhura yelled a bit too loud. She winced at her reaction and stopped walking, turning to face him. Of all her friends... She was surprised to be referring to him as a friend, but they did often have many conversations. But, of all her friends she enjoyed his company the most. Her was smart, attractive, and funny... well, maybe not funny, but he definitely accidentally was funny at times and rarely on purpose.

"I mean. I want you to come. I enjoy the park and I would like you to have some place other than your office, quarters, and classroom to go to relax." Uhura said.

"I do not only go to those places. I can admit that I have never been to a human park, but I have been to many restaurants that were aesthetically pleasing and held up a soothing atmosphere." Spock said. After continuing walking for another five minutes they finally reached the park.

It wasn't anything special. A few benches, sidewalks for runners, and a small pond that consisted of ducks and fish, but Spock could understand why she found it a placid place. The flowers that attempted to grow gave the park a pleasant smell, along with the pond water and trees. Not only that, everything was vivid and the people, who were still out as the sun set, were so happy. Where the heck was he?

_I hadn't even noticed that there was a park here..._

Uhura quickly walked to a bench in front of the small pond, seating herself. Spock found himself doing the same, he wanted to avoid being alone here, and he had not known what else to do.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Uhura asked looking over at Spock who sat frozen on the bench, staring at the sun set.

"What are you referring to?" Spock asked.

"The pond. The ducks. The park." Uhura stated holding out her hands dramatically and pulling her head back to take in an absolutely unnecessary deep breath. Spock blinked.

"I have to agree with you on the matter of its beauty, but I do not understand your actions." He watched her as she removed the band from her hair, parting a quarter from the left and leaving at that, not caring if it was sloppy or not. She was at the park, no one cared, but Mr. OCD.

"Cadet, there are many strands of your hair that are out of place. It is not in my place to correct your appearance, but it bothers me to see something so, unnecessary." Uhura quickly stroke down her hair, running her fingers through.

Spock marveled at the length of her hair and its beauty. Her usual dark hair appeared to be a lighter brown as the sun reflected off of it. He noted that.

"Your hair is beautiful." Spock blurted out, unable to control himself. Uhura blushed when she saw him staring at her actions. _This is embarrassing._

"Thank you." Uhura said standing up to walk to a duck that has been quacking for the past ten minutes.

"Hey little guy!" She kneeled down as the duck ran from her. She sighed; she should have expected that though.

Spock watched curiously as she ran her fingers through the soft pond water, scaring away many beautiful, colorful fish.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?" Spock asked.

"I am enjoying my time at the park," Uhura started. "Why don't you find something to do or join me?"

"I am…serene… where I am. Thank you." Spock said looking up at the sky as stars speckled across the barely lit sky. The sun and moon were fighting a war as to which would light the sky tonight, and the moon had almost defeated the sun. The stars became more defined as time went on and Uhura finished talking to the fish.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, flopping down too close for him to be comfortable.

"I am currently looking at the sky." Spock admitted, turning his head to a more comfortable position.

"You know, we can lie on the floor to watch the stars." Uhura offered. A quizzical expression would have come across Spock's face if he were human, instead his expression remained emotionless.

"We? I thought you were finding comfort in the pond." Spock told her.

"Now I want to find comfort in looking at the stars." Uhura stood up, talking Spock by the hand. His eyebrows rose at the gesture as her fingers burned into his skin. He stood up and snatched his hand away as if she burned him.

"Sorry." Uhura said.

"There is no need for apologies. I am a touch telepath; I'd prefer not to make contact." Spock asserted, lying down on his back in the area Uhura chose.

Uhura closed her eyes, defeating the purpose of 'watching the stars' and drifted off to sleep. Spock hadn't noticed her deeper breathing until he felt a tiny breath of air against his cheeks. Uhura turned over in her sleep and now was facing him.

He took this moment as a perfect time to watch her features soften and without judgment from her.

Spock came to the realization that it was late in the evening and gently tapped her, waking her up.

"It would be wise if I were to escort you back to your quarters." Spock told her as she stood up drowsily. She nodded as he walked towards the school grounds.

"Wait…you walk too fast." Uhura said in a exhausted voice. Spock turned to find the Cadet ten feet behind him. He walked back towards her.

"I'm just so tired." Uhura announces yawning. "Excuse me."

"If you need assistance with walking I am more than glad to help." Spock said. She surprised him once again as she wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning against him. _Don't worry._

***

"Thank you for the pleasant experience." Spock said as he walked her to her door.

"You're welcome." She giggled. She didn't _give_ him the experience. It was his choice.

"Thanks for coming." Uhura said smiling at him for the last time that night and lighting up his eyes for the last time that night. She waved at him as her door slid close.

_I hope you liked it…Duck Park- Check. Other places- Not checked, but they will be checked off soon enough. _=D


	2. Book Store

Book Store

It had been nearly a month since Spock went to a place other than his quarters, his office, or his classroom. He would have gone to the park to have a day of relaxation, but he had too much work to do. As head of the science department in Starfleet Academy he had to make sure everything was up to date and every science teacher's curriculum was advance enough for the students to successfully work on a starship.

He also had taken in a linguistics student, tutoring them every Wednesday for their Vulcan language class.

Uhura entered his office. Although she was his aide for Advanced Romulan she basically helped him with the other two classes he teaches, Physics and Study of Alien Anatomy and Physiology.

She took a seat across from him, taking out her PADD, as usual. "How are you doing with grading those Andorian papers?" Uhura asked.

"I have read all of them. I haven't graded them yet. I know you are my aide for Advanced Romulan, but I would like to ask you for a second opinion on some of the Cadets papers. I am not saying that I do not trust my opinion; I would just like a Cadet's view of their work. I don't want to put too many markings on someone because they did not succeed with writing a paper like I would have." Spock explained.

"Of course. I would love to. In fact, from now on if you would like me to read a paper or two, or fifteen… I wouldn't mind." Uhura said reaching for the PADD on his desk designated for Advance Romulan student work.

"I will be returning them next week. We have already started on Vulcan Anatomy and Physiology." Spock said going over his lesson plans.

After reading three of the students reports Uhura became very distracted. It wasn't that it was boring. She just did not feel like reading these. She felt like getting some coffee.

"Professor, is it okay if I continue reading these tomorrow?" She asked placing the PADD on the table.

"I don't see why not." Spock said looking up from his lesson plan PADD.

"I don't know if you want to, but would you like to come with me to a book store?" Uhura asked.

"I know there is one in the academy but my favorite is Paige's Turn. And I know… 'What a stupid pun.' Oh and they serve the _best _coffee." Uhura said.

"I do not mind going to the store with you." He said willing to get out of his weeks of being stationary.

Uhura smiled heading for the transporter PADD without him.

***

They arrived at a small shopping plaza. There were other stores, but they immediately found the store she intended on going to.

"Do you know what you want to read?" Spock asked holding open the door for her. The book store wasn't very much modern day. No whooshing doors, but many places were like this for aesthetic reasons. The whole front of the store was open, or appeared to be because of the glass. The doors were also glass with iron handles, black. The rest of the shop was brick, even on the inside. There were random indie art pictures hanging up. And lounge chairs. A small section of the store was designated for the coffee shop. It had a sitting area that matched the sitting area outside in front of the building. Uhura walked towards this area.

"Are you not here to buy a book?" Spock asked.

"No. I am going to buy a book, or something I can read. I just want to get some coffee. Do you want any?" Uhura asked.

"No thank you. I prefer tea." Spock said not intending on her ordering him tea.

"Hello. What can I get you?" The clerk said.

"I would like…uh… I think I will try the iced mocha latte and he'll have the chai tea." Uhura said, pulling out a wallet from her bag.

"Cadet, I do not believe I asked for tea." Spock said.

"Well, I'm getting it for you." She said almost sliding her card. He stopped her hand by grabbing on her arm.

"I will use my credits instead." Spock said pulling out a card of his own and sliding it. The lady looked a bit irritated at them not being prepared, but walked off and came back with their orders.

She flashed a fake smile and Uhura faked a smile back. Spock stared blankly. Uhura walked towards the exit, Spock following.

"If you plan on buying something to read; why are you leaving?" Spock asked.

"I'm not leaving. I would prefer to enjoy my drink outside." Uhura said taking a seat at one of the metal chairs that matched the black iron handle. Or what looked like iron.

She took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes, savoring the delicious taste. A moan of satisfaction escaped her lips.

"Does it taste that good Cadet?" Spock asked thinking she was only exaggerating.

"Please call me Nyota. And yes it does." She said taking another sip.

"Okay. Nyota. It is only fair that you call me Spock." He said sipping from his own cup. She had a plastic one with a straw, but his was glass and came with a saucer. The lady knew they weren't leaving the store.

"Would you like a muffin?" Uhura asked standing up.

"No thank you." Spock said. She rolled her eyes, but not enough for him to tell she was doing it. His eyes chased after her as she walked back into the building. _She is so attractive. I should not be thinking this. She is a Cadet and I am her professor. _

She came back with a rather large chocolate chip and toffee muffin. "May I ask...? Are you actually going to eat that whole muffin?" Spock asked. It wasn't that big… At least not to Uhura. It was only the width of a small saucer.

"Yes. With your help." She smiled menacingly.

"I prefer not to indulge in sweets." Spock said taking another sip from his tea. "This tea does have a delicious taste to it. It's spicy, but sweet."

"The tea's sweet, you're indulging in it." Uhura said obstinately.

"Fine. If you would like me to eat the muffin, I will." Spock said.

"I'm not forcing you to." Uhura said unable to keep herself from laughing.

She slowly broke off a piece and chewed it. "Oh, my, gosh, this is better than the drink!" Uhura said breaking off a piece, putting it in front his mouth. He looked down at the piece, then back at Uhura.

"I am not sure as to what you are doing Nyota." Spock said.

"Taste it." She said pushing it closer. He hesitantly opened his mouth, her fingers brushing against his lips. For him the whole situation was awkward. Especially since he really liked her. And for Uhura, she forgot about the experience before it even happened.

He softly licked his lips. Not because of the muffin, but because of her fingers.

"Correct you are; it is delicious." He said taking another piece off himself. Uhura waited until his finger got the tiniest bit of chocolate on it and asked him for a piece of the muffin. She wanted to see how he would react. His eyebrow rose showing his confusion and he took a piece off and brought it to her lips.

After chewing the piece she looked down at his hand.

"Oh Spock. It seems you got some chocolate on your hand." Uhura stated the obvious. He looked down and picked up a napkin. She looked down also and stopped him. She had done this to many of her guy friends before, but no one as unaffectionate as Spock. She had to see his reaction.

She slowly lifted his finger to her mouth, licking the chocolate off of his finger. Spock's eyes were screaming 'Oh dear god' by the time she was finished with the action and set his finger down on the table. She lifted the drink to her mouth and finished it off, not taking her eyes off of him. She had to know his reaction.

He _seemed_ to have ignored her actions and took the napkin and wiped his finger anyway.

"I'm going to go get a book or something. You can stay and drink your tea if you want." Uhura said walking back into the book store once more. This time Spock didn't watch as she walked away. _Why did she do that? I had a napkin right on the table._

Uhura returned a few minutes later with a simple magazine. She'd probably give it to Gaila. She wanted to get Spock out anyway. _It wasn't really about the book._

***

They arrived back on campus and Spock finally decided to ask her what she bought.

"What did you buy?" Spock asked.

"A fashion magazine, for Gaila." Uhura said taking it out and showing him the female Orion on the cover, a model.

"Hmmm." Spock replied clearly uninterested.

"She likes to read this type of stuff." Uhura said.

"Were you not indicating that we were there to buy something for you?" Spock asked. They were right in front of her building.

"At first I wanted to buy something, but I decided I indulged enough for the day."Uhura said walking up the stairs. He didn't come with her. He couldn't go in the female quarters, it wouldn't feel right.

He thought about her words. _How nice of her. _He thought.

"Have a nice night, Nyota." Spock said as she walked to the doors.

"You too." She said.

***

"What's this?" Uhura asked looking at the book on the side of his desk.

"I returned to the book store this morning. I thought you would enjoy reading a book in Andorian." He said not looking up from his computer until he heard her gasp.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Spock." Uhura said. She picked up the book and ran her fingers across the cover. The cover was decorated with what looked like a printed version of Andorian tile. She gently placed it back down as Spock stood to make himself some chai tea.

She walked over to where he stood and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hesitated at first, but it was only a simple embrace. His mother had done this many times before.

He had no idea how special he made Uhura feel. She smile and sat down at his desk, beginning to read some of the reports on Andorian Anatomy and Physiology…

_To be continued! Hope you like it! And by the way… thanks for reading!_


	3. Jazz Club

Jazz Club.

Uhura walked into his office with a bag thrown over her shoulder. It was what she always used to hold her PADDs in, but now she carried around a very valuable possession, at least in her mind it was.

The Andorian Poetry book Spock gave her wasn't original work from Andorians, but it was translated poetry from Earth's best poets from the past and present. She already read it three times in a month and would have read it more if she had more time.

As she sat down in her usual spot in front of Spock she leaned down to reach into her bag to retrieve a PADD, but her hand gently swept across the face of the book Spock bought her. She didn't like the Andorian language that much, but the fact the Spock of all people decided to buy her a book made her proud of herself.

"Hey professor." Uhura said. He sat there silently the whole time she had settled into the office.

"Hello Nyota." Spock said staring at his screen. Uhura could tell he was upset about something even though his face denied any trace of emotion.

"What's wrong?" Uhura asked. His head jerked towards her and he quickly responded.

"There is nothing wrong." Spock replied.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Uhura said only slightly under her breath.

"Cadet, I would prefer you use Spock when referring to me." He said turning off his computer and taking out a PADD of his own.

"Sorry. You just seem unusual today." Uhura said looking into his eyes for the first time since walking in. They were flashing with traces of disappointment.

He took in a relaxing breath, not taking his eyes from her.

"Just before you entered my office my mother and I had a conversation." Spock said. "My parents were going to visit during the break, but unfortunately my father has work to be done on Vulcan."

"I'm sorry." Uhura said.

"You should not be." Spock said.

"Why don't you just visit them?" Uhura asked.

"I have some work to do on campus during the break." Spock answered, his words coming out as soon as she finished asking.

"Spock, you need some cheering up." Uhura said tapping her fingers on the back of his hand and smiling. He slowly moved his hand under the desk, keeping it from her reach.

"The park?" Spock asked.

"Nope. We are going to a jazz club." Uhura said not letting him decided for himself.

"I have to finish putting together the exam for Physics, I have already finished the midterms for my other two classes." Spock said.

"Professor, may I offer you something?" Uhura asked.

"You may."

"We have three weeks until the exam. Today is just one day. You need to relieve some stress and go to a jazz club with me." Uhura said.

"I thought you said stress can be relieved at a park." Spock said.

"There are many places to relax Spock, you just have to be willing to go." Spock mentally calculated how much longer it would take him to finish the exam. He was already three-fourths done with it and it would take him approximately 26 minutes and 56 seconds to finish the rest of the exam according to the rate that he had already been going. He glanced up at Uhura who held a pitiful look on her face.

"Please?" She asked.

"Your request is accepted, but only for tonight." Spock said standing.

"Do you mind if we stop by my quarters before going? I would like to change into something more comfortable." Uhura said standing with him.

***

The club was lit dimly and did not have many people. Uhura and Spock walked in on the slow serenade of a saxophone. Uhura glanced over the club to find a bar in the corner.

"Come on." Uhura said walking towards the bar. She had changed into some loose jeans with a sweater.

"I'd like something fruity." Uhura said to the bartender.

"Strawberry Daiquiri right up." The bartender responded.

"And a virgin one, for him" She said motioning towards Spock.

After receiving their drinks Uhura asked Spock where he'd like to sit. He chose a small table in the corner of the room by a window. _Quelle surprise._

She studied the band instruments on the small stage, but no players were there. She frowned. Hopefully someone would play tonight.

The stage was open for now, for anyone who wanted to express smooth talent. A young male cadet from Starfleet stood up, kissing his, what looked like his girlfriend and walked onto the stage.

"What's your name?" The manager asked him.

"Steve."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen and whatever other weird creatures out there... Steve's going to present to us a poem." Uhura laughed.

"Is something amusing Nyota?" Spock asked.

"No. It's just I've watched so many movies with the same... never mind." She said watching Steve. He sat down on a stool, spreading his legs apart and put his hands on the edge of the stool, kind of like how an anxious five year would sit if he or she were watching television. He leaned his head down to the mic and began his journey of words.

"_Life."_

He started. Uhura was fascinated by this. Spock was fascinated by her.

_"Sometimes._

_You know?_

_It's a waterfall._

_Everything goes downhill._

_Until...UNTIL!_

_Until you meet _

_Caroline."_

Uhura thought he was going to break into song and silently laughed to herself. She could only imagine him bring out a guitar. To her surprise the cadet stands up and picks up a guitar.

"Oh my gosh." Uhura laughed.

Spock was confused as to why she was laughing so much. This cadet was yet to do something funny. Although he wasn't funny, his words _were_ amusing.

"_Caroline!"_

He cadenced her name with a chord.

_"Oh won't you never leave me?"_

Spock's eyebrows lifted in amusement as his voice cracked with the word 'me.' Uhura held back a laugh while someone in the crowd yelled a 'whoo' and a 'sing it.'

_"Cause if you do... I'll find myself back on that waterfall._

_And forever I'll fall..._

_And loose it all..._

_Without my Caroline." _

Uhura stared at him, almost breaking. This song was so lame, but so sweet. His voice wasn't bad, but the lyrics, bleh. His voice _would_ occasionally crack though.

They both had to be drunk. She watched as they both slowly walked into each other, desperately as if they were the last two people on the earth, then they started to make out. Uhura looked at Spock for his reaction. He only had a single eyebrow lifted and was blinking more than usual. She let out the loudest laugh that bounced off the walls.

"Sorry." Uhura said.

"Nyota, it is rude to laugh at people who attempt to please a crowd." Spock said. She laughed again.

"Why don't you go up there and sing a song for Caroline?" Uhura said, saying Caroline's name in a sing-song voice.

"Why don't you?" Spock retorted.

"Fine." Uhura said. His eyebrow was back in the air.

"I don't actually suggest that you sing a song for her." Spock said as she walked to the manager.

"Okay, here's another song for the crowd. Cadet Uhura... right.... did I say it right?" He asked looking at her.

"Yep." She said. Spock watched hysterically... well not hysterically, but kind of. He was skeptical. She was actually going to sing a song about Caroline.

Whistles from a few guys sounded as she stepped in front of the mic. She considered singing a song for Caroline just to kill Spock, but she decided against it. She sang her favorite Swahili song she translated into Vulcan. Not many people knew what she was saying, but Spock did. He also could have sworn she said the word Caroline, but maybe it was all in his head.

She returned back beside him and sat down taking a sip from the Daquiri.

"You have a delightful singing voice." Spock said as soon as she settled into her chair.

"Thank you." Uhura said.

"I'm sure you have a delightful singing voice also. Why don't you go up there?" Uhura asked with a smirk on her face.

"Did you mention her in the song?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Actually, I did. I did tell you I would, so..." Uhura said. Musicians were finally on the stage and began to slowly warm up.

"Would you say that we have what humans call an 'inside joke' now?" Spock asked.

"In fact we do!" Uhura said almost loosing herself and yelling 'Caroline!' But she didn't. Must be the Daiquiri.

The music slowly started, becoming a slow jazz song. At first the saxophone was leading, but a trumpet began more prominently along with a piano and drums.

"Come, dance with me." Uhura said. Not many people were dancing, but some were.

"I am fine where I am, thank you." Spock said. He had to admit to himself that tonight has been a very eventful night and actually kept him from the thoughts of his parents.

Uhura grabbed his hands without warning and dragged him to his feet.

Spock gently pulled away from grip. He'd already felt her emotions once, and they were friendly. Now was...different. It wasn't love, but her feelings for him were close to affection. His cheeks barely projected a light shade of green.

"It would be wise if you were to not touch my hands." Spock said.

"And why not?" Uhura asked.

"Because I would be able to know your current emotions, if you were to continue your actions."

"Sorry." Uhura said feeling a bit embarrassed. She grabbed his arms and guided his fingers to her waist and placed her hands on his shoulders as she slowly moved to the music.

Spock watched with rather large eyes.

"Are you not going to dance?" Uhura asked.

"I would prefer not to attract more attention to the academy after what Steve did." Spock said, maybe it was the Daiquiri (virgin) he was drinking, but he was being facetious. They danced to at least five songs, well at least Uhura did. She flashed him a smile and then yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked. Spock was relieved that she gave him an excuse to remove his hands from her waist. He took out his communicator and checked the time.

"2320 hours." Spock said.

"We should be getting back to the academy." Spock said looking around for Caroline and Steve.

"Yeah. Steve and Caroline are long gone." Uhura said flashing a tiny smile at him, his eyes reciprocating.

***

Uhura and Spock stood outside her building. She was exhausted. He was more ready to go home than exhausted.

"I had a great time Spock." Uhura said.

"As did I." Spock said. Uhura approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hesitantly returned the hug and closed his eyes. He forgot where he was for the time of the hug, until she backed away. She looked at his closed eyes and smile as he opened them.

"Good night. Caroline." Uhura said.

"Good night. Steve." Spock said. He had no idea why he did such an illogical thing. Her name wasn't Steve, he wasn't Caroline. And yet he encouraged their joking. He tilted his head.

_This chapter was fun to type and hard to type...Flere nu bo... That's 'here you go' in gibberish._


	4. Rave Party

Rave Party

Don't own the song Here In Your Arms... by Hello Goodbye... They own it. Warning... it's a bit OOC...

Thank you, everyone who has reviewed my story, it's very inspiring.

Rave Party

It seemed a Cadet decided to hold a party at a venue blocks away from the academy. She or he was holding it for the end of the semester/midterm ending celebration.

"Nyota, may I ask you a query?" Spock said turning towards her as they past one of the 'Academy Happenings' bulletin boards. They were headed towards his office to grade some midterms.

"Yes you may." She answered.

"What is a rave?" Spock asked. She laughed. _Does he know anything about human social events? _

"Is something amusing about my question?" Spock asked.

"No. Anyway," Uhura started not wanting to get into a small argument over her laughter, "A rave is a party where the disc jokey plays techno or house music and the host usually sets up strobe lights as decoration. The party is based around dancing, thus the perfect rhythm of techno music and the flashing lights. Many people find it better for the mood of the party to wear neon colors." Uhura explained. "I'm sure this party won't have any drugs though, since the dean has allowed it to be thrown."

Spock tilted his head.

"Why would you want to attend 'a rave'?" Spock asked confused as to why someone would find flashing lights enjoyable instead of annoying. "Are not flashing lights insufficient when attempting to properly light a room? If I were in such a situation, I would come to believe that strobe lights are annoying and unnecessary."

"About the strobes, you should give them a chance before drawing your own conclusions. And for the party; it's fun to just let loose a dance like you've never danced before. Have you never done that before?" Uhura asked.

"I do not 'dance' Cadet." Spock said. _Oh yeah._

"Well, now you are going to. We are going to the rave. Oh and look, it's in two days, enough time to teach you all the random flailing of limbs movements we humans call dancing." Uhura said.

"A teaching session would not be necessary; I will not be attending such a party." Spock said.

"Spock, don't be such a party pooper!" Uhura teased. Spock's eyebrows rose at what she just said. He wasn't going to comment on this.

"As of party pooper, I mean someone who doesn't enjoy parties and usually ruin the parties by being overly boring. Not that you are boring or anything. It's just that you need to relax, after this semester being so… BLAH!" Uhura said stepping into his office, her 'BLAH' echoing off the walls.

"So one may find tranquility in a party such as 'a rave'?" Spock asked.

"What?"

"You said I need to relax and implied that going to the party can a possible remedyto relieving stress._" _Spock said walking behind his desk.

"Well, some people may find it comforting. I don't know if you will. I am just going to relieve stress and to get you out of that shell of yours. Did you notice that all of the places we went out together were quiet, or peaceful or not many people were there? You need to congregate. You need to get out of this place and just go crazy!" Uhura exaggerated.

"I am sure rave parties are not necessities when it comes to living." Uhura sighed an over dramtic sigh at him taking her words literally.

"You just aren't going to get it are you? Fine, if you don't want to go, then don't. I am sure I will see many of my other friends there." Uhura said.

"I will go. A little congregation couldn't be too bad." Spock said commencing his grading. Uhura also began to grade.

"Thank you."

***

The lights and music were overwhelming when they first walked in, but it was something attendees would get used to it. Spock was dressed in dark clothing, black slacks and a gray long sleeve shirt. Uhura wore a bright yellow dress, her outfit contrasting Spock's. Her hair was let down in curls. She decided against straightening her hair.

There were other instructors sitting at the bar; some out on the dance floor, but Spock insisted he stayed in a corner, sitting in an uncomfortable chair. Uhura joined him, not wanting to leave him alone. _He might become overwhelmed to death_. She laughed to herself.

"Why is the music so loud?" Spock asked.

"That's how it's supposed to be. Would you like anything to drink?" Uhura asked.

"No. Thank you. It looks like someone's here to see you." Spock said scolding himself for stating the obvious and watching as a clearly intoxicated Kirk walks up with Gaila hanging off of his arms.

"You having a great time? I'm having a great time. WOAH! Time is great!" Kirk stated as he dramatically looked at his watch.

"It's okay." Uhura said.

"Hey Nyota!" Gaila said taking a few seconds to hug her friend she saw earlier. It was pointless, but they were at a party, people did that.

"You look hott." Gaila told Uhura.

"Thank you."

"I agree." Kirk announced, looking over at Spock.

"You look like a commander, commander." Kirk said pointing at Spock.

"Come one Jim, let's go dance!" Gaila said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor, where a group of people stood swaying back and forth to the music.

Uhura sat in the chair that was in front of Spock's, inches from him. Their knees nearly brushed against each other.

"I don't find this place relaxing at all." Spock said.

"Well, that's because you are just sitting here. What you _need_ to do is dance." Uhura said, scooting her chair closer to his so their legs would barely be in between each other. Spock noticed this and avoided contact. _Need? Why does she insist on using the word 'need' so illogically._

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" Uhura asked gently placing her hand on his knee.

"No. It's okay. If I want a drink I will get one for myself." Uhura scanned his body.

"You look very handsome tonight." Uhura complimented him.

"Thank you. You look quite attractive yourself." Spock said, forgetting about the hand tightening on his knee. _Attractive? What are you implying? That you are 'attracted' to a Cadet. _Spock thought missing her appreciation for his compliment.

"Thanks." Uhura said, not able to suppress a ridiculously large smile. Someone walked by walking and dancing at the same time. He roughly bumped against Uhura's chair, pushing her forward.

She caught herself on Spock's thighs, quickly sitting back down. His eyes shot up to hers as her face lingered inches from his. She finally grabbed hold of reality and let go of his legs. Spock's eyes traveled to his leg and he took a moment to collect himself from the accidental contact.

"I am so sorry." She said feeling quite embarrassed.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Uhura closed her eyes, taking in the music instead of the strobe lights. _They _are _annoying like Spock thought they would be._ The whole time the DJ played modern day techno, but then an unfamiliar song from came on.

_I like… where we are…_

_When we drive… in your car… _

_I like... where we are... here._

_'Cause our lips can touch..._

_And our cheeks can brush..._

_Our lips can touch... _

_And our cheeks can brush... here._

Uhura smiled. She knew this song, but was sure no one else would. She slowly began to sway with the music nodded her head softly.

Spock watched as she danced like the others, except less jumpy.

"If you would like to move ontothe dance floor, I would be completely fine here alone." Uhura opened her eyes. She would not let him get away with not dancing. She reached out, grabbing his hand. Once again, burning into his skin. He breathed in deeply when he felt her cool hands against his burning skin. _Oops, I forgot, do not make contact. _She quickly let go of his had, finding his sleeve clad arm.

She led him to the dance floor, but not too close to others, they were a bit wild in the middle. That was where most of the aggressive dancing was taking place.

Uhura threw her arms above her head and began swaying her body. Spock watched as this happened.

She noticed him watching her and not dancing. "Spock, dance!" She yelled over the music.

Spock breathed in deeply once again. He tapped his foot to the beat, a motion that went unnoticed to others, but Uhura could see he was attempting to dance. She smiled at him, continuing her dancing.

"I love this song!" Uhura said.

"Excuse me?" Spock asked. Uhura moved closer to him, standing on her tip toes to talk in his ear.

"I love this song." Uhura said. Her hands moved to his shoulders. His hands laid flat against his sides.

"Spock, put your hands on my waist." Uhura said.

"I don't think that would be a prudent move. Would not that make us appear to be romantically involved?" Spock asked. _Romantically involved? _Uhura controlled herself enough not to laugh at his terminology.

"No, because we are dancing, don't you see other teachers dancing with students?" Uhura said, taking his hands and placing them on her hips.

"Your observation is valid." Spock announced as she placed her hand back behind his neck, swaying her hips more prominently. His hands were loose on her.

The song finally changed and Uhura sighed, disappointed. _Back to modern day techno._

"You seem to be dissatisfied. Was it something I did?" Spock asked.

"No. Of course not Spock. I just really liked that song." _First memory of your hands on my hips. And definitely not the last. _

"Does the change in music mean imply that we stop dancing?" Spock asked; a bit disappointed himself.

"Of course not Spock!" Uhura seemed to be repeating herself lately. Uhura suddenly turned around; bring her arms his neck and still swaying. He guessed he was to return his hands to her waist. Their dancing wasn't as provocative as other people's, but Spock found it a bit profound.

He hadn't noticed her proximity until her leg brushed against his. He quickly let go. He felt his fitted pants become a bit more 'fitted'.

"What's wrong Spock?" Uhura asked turning and stepping towards him.

"I have to go meditate. The lights, the music, it's all making me disoriented."Spock said walking towards the exit. He made it out of the building and leaned against a wall, recalling what just happened.

Uhura went after him without hesitation. She found him against the wall.

"What's wrong Spock?" She asked. His was sweating like crazy, but then again he was in the hot rave party, almost dancing.

"You do not have to worry about me. You can continue to dance with someone else." _But I'd prefer to dance with you. _Uhura thought.

"I can walk you home if you want me to." Uhura said now standing in front of him.

"As long as we don't make contact." Spock said walking towards the direction of his quarters.

"Okay." Uhura said a bit confused. Maybe she freaked him out by dancing with him. Or maybe touching his thighs, or placing her knees between his... Or all of the above.

She regretted doing 'all of the above'. It wasn't like she would have done it anywhere else, except the dancing, they'd done that before. Maybe it was the heat of the moment.

They walked silently for two minutes. His quarters had to be at least a twenty minute walk, so she would ask him about how he was when they made it back. For now she would go easy on him.

"Did you have fun?" She asked, walking a few feet behind him. He wouldn't let her keep up.

"I enjoyed myself, yes. Although I did not find it 'relaxing.'" Spock said slowing down a bit.

"That's good." Uhura said. He seemed normal. _Why did he leave if he was having fun? _

"And you?" He asked in return.

"Huh?" Uhura asked almost getting lost in her thoughts.

"Did you find the party pleasing?" He asked. _Well we were only there for about an hour. But I guess that's the longest anyone has ever gotten you to a party._

"Yes I did. I have to remember to look up that one songif I can remember it's name." Uhura said.

"I can find the name. I remember the lyrics. You are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whisper's 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly.' I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms." Spock repeated the song, without actually singing. "It's a bit of a redundant song. But I have to agree with you that it was quite...pleasing."

Uhura was enraptured_ by_ the words of the song repeated through his mouth. It was so perfect, even if he wasn't really talking to her. He hadn't noticed her floating. But she didn't respond for some time.

"Nyota?" He asked turning towards her.

"Sorry... I was just thinking... about the song." She said.

"You apologize more than required." Spock said. The effects she had on him faded with the party.

"Spock?" Uhura said, but decided against telling him what just happened.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said simply.

"That's odd. Why would you call my name if you did not have a question?" He asked. _Oh, for so many reasons that you wouldn't even think about._

"Must be the after effect of the party." Uhura said.

"That's illogical. You hadn't indulged in alcohol. You only danced, unless the music gave you a headache." Spock said.

"No. Spock. I do not have a headache. I am just... I don't... I can say that this has been probably the best night I have had in a while though." Uhura said.

"I am glad to be here to share your most preferable night with you." Spock said not knowing he was the cause of it.

Uhura silently cadenced her favorite part of the song. Spock tilted his head, and then turned towards her.

"You voice is very pleasant. I believe prefer it over the artist of the song." Spock said, returning his eyes on the sidewalk in front of him. Uhura slid her fingers in between his and closed her hand around his.

She was surprised to feel his hand tighten around hers also. She smiled. She expected him to look at her. Or tell her this was inappropriate, or something. But he just kept walking and holding onto her hand.

She almost died. Almost.

They walked next five minutes and thirty-six seconds in silence until they reached his quarters.

"Thank you for coming." Uhura said, her hand still holding his, but she took his other hand in her other hand.

"Thank you for inviting me." He said, taking a tiny step forward, suggesting they kiss.

He was still a foot from her though. Their hands dangled back and forth as they stared at each other. Uhura's features were calm and pleasant and a hint of a smile was on her lips, same with Spock.

She leaned in and placed an innocent kiss on his lips. Spock let go of her hand and slid his hands around her hips, pushing her to him. Her tongue brushed across his mouth, begging for entrance as her parted his lips for her. Their tongues met with a passionate crash as her hands slid into his hair, her finger's tracing his ears.

A ding sounded at the lift, alerting them that someone was coming. He wanted more than anything to push her into his bedroom and mount her then and there, but that wasn't allowed. It wasn't as if kissing was allowed either, but in a way kissing was more allowed than what was on both of their minds.

Uhura broke off the kiss before a teacher passed who was obviously coming from the rave because of the neon glow sticks around his wrists and neck. He was holding hands with a Cadet, but she was most likely not his student, unlike Uhura. Jealousy of their relationship came across Uhura as she turned back to Spock, still inches from him.

The two were too involved with each other to even noticed Uhura's proximity to Spock.

"See you later?" Uhura asked, hoping he would know it was a question.

"Yes. I will see you later." Spock said glancing down the hall to see if the couple were gone. Their backs were turned, so he took her into his arms giving her an even more passionate kiss than before.

She stepped back and smile at him.

"You know earlier when I said your name. I thinking about the lyrics of the song you sang, pretending like you were referring to me. I was actually hoping the lyrics were directed at me." Uhura said.

"_I know." _Spock said turning and stepping into his quarters, closing the door.

"Bye." Uhura called. She waited a few seconds before she heard him respond saying good night.

_No. Great night._

_So I totally got this idea from the rave party I went to a week or so ago... It was actually what sparked my idea for the whole 'places Spock wouldn't think to go' idea. Anyway... Flere nu bo. (That's here you go in gibberish.)_


End file.
